


Tequila shots

by keichankapaana



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, SENPAI FIC, don't even ask how i came up with this shit, fighting but mostly fluff, it's really corny, weird that Tegoshi is a senpai now wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keichankapaana/pseuds/keichankapaana
Summary: Tegoshi isn't the kind of guy who bails out of a bet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after that one Shounen Club Premium where a couple of HSJ boys guested  
> In case you haven't watched the only thing of importance to the plot here is:  
> 1\. Everyone was upset about how Tegoshi didn't show interest in his cute kouhais  
> 2\. Tegoshi said it's disgusting how close HSJ members are  
> (The context is hard to explain but this was all said jokingly and didn't intend to offend anyone, both HSJ and Yuya are great pls don't punch eachother over this)

"I've been calling you for hours!" Yamada's voice sounds still polite and respectful, but the anger is pooling in his stomach, Tegoshi can hear it, almost smell it.

"I know, I know, but my phone was off, and I forgot you're living here now..."

The younger man sighs, and Tegoshi realizes he'd probably be getting yelled at if he weren't his senior in the company. "Could you _please_ not forget about that little detail in the future? At least not when it's raining..."

The kid's soaked wet. He's been waiting at his door for... Well, apparently for hours, like some kind of stray dog. "You should take a hot shower and change those clothes. You can get pissed at me later, I'll be right here."

Yamada sighs again, but doesn't move an inch.

"Yamada? What is it?"

"I don't have any other clean clothes here," he complains softly, and it looks like if he doesn't get all that anger out, he'll start crying. "And I can't get pissed at you, can I?"

"You can take my clothes, trust me, I have plenty," Tegoshi starts, not knowing where he's going. "And you can get angry if you want, we're supposed to ignore the senpai-kouhai thing."

It's weird being the adult in the relationship, he feels like Koyama for a second, and it makes his own skin uncomfortable. He isn't being boring and motherly. He's being reasonable. Because he's a reasonable person who just sometimes decides to put pickled plums in people's drinks. He's both reasonable _and_ fun.

"I can just rant at you?" This kid looks definitely too excited to do so. What does he even have to complain about? Tegoshi's perfect anyway.

"Go for it. Don't even try to talk formal, swear and all."

Yamada inhales deeply, and his dark brown eyes meet Tegoshis. "Well, first of all, I'm stuck living with you for _a month_ because you didn't even know how to ask some basic questions to your kouhai, just shit like _What kind of project would you like to take in the future?_ or _Who's your most admired senpai?_ The stupid Johnny's Entertainment 101! And then you go and say we're too close, and now everyone wants to teach you the beauty of member love, _of course_."

He tries to reply, but is cut off immediately.

"I'm not done," Yamada groans. "I got randomly selected by your bandmates just because I decided to say that with girls I'm all about looks, when it's not even true! I don't even like how girls look all that much! But apparently that makes me compatible to live with a straight-up narcissist who keeps forgetting I exist, leaves me outside or locked in for hours, doesn't even feed me most days, and I don't even have my car keys or my apartment keys, so I've been using the same jeans for a week! They're full of stains!" He rubs his eyes with shaky fingers before one last sentence that sounds exhausted. "And all because you just had to accept that stupid bet."

They stay quiet for a while, but finally Tegoshi has to talk. "Okay, look, we can discuss this later, even if you're probably right, but before that I really think you should take a shower and change. Go on ahead and I'll just bring you something to wear around the house, you can choose whatever you want from the closet tomorrow morning."

Yamada's eyes widen, and he looks genuinely surprised. "Come on, go now!" he has to insist.

He makes sure to yell over the shower noise where he's left the comfortable warm clothes for Yamada to put on when he's done, and also the location of the hair dryer and straightener just in case. When the younger man replies, he decides to go sit on the couch, so he won't see Yamada exiting the bathroom naked to go get clothes. Even if that would be kind of hot. But Tegoshi's being a cool dude now, he realizes he has a lot of narcissistic jerk to make up for. It's just been a long time since he last lived with someone, and he's usually been the one to depend on his partner, never the other way around, so he isn't used to think about the other's needs. Maybe that's why his relationships never worked.

He remembers the night he accepted this stupid bet. He had taken a couple of tequila shots, sure, but he drank often enough to be able to hold that much easily. He wasn't drunk, not really, and his pride wasn't even that high so he could've totally said no, but then again Yamada looked so damn fine with or without makeup, his body was as perfect as a human can get, his smile was bright and cute, and he had that sharp sense of humor, a bit like Shige's, that made him about the full package. So he emptied another shot saying _Hell yeah_ and could almost _hear_ Yamada's eyes rolling. And now Yamada doesn't have the keys to his own apartment and Tegoshi is rethinking his entire love life. Thank you, Koyama.

That's about as far as his train of thoughts takes him before he hears a voice softly calling him. "Senpai?"

He stands up and turns around, heading to his bedroom, that connects with the bathroom. "What is it?" He gets no reply at first, but he doesn't want to open the door just in case he sees something he isn't supposed to. "You called?"

Still no answer. He's getting nervous, especially because all his expensive clothes are in there. Not to mention his shoes, hats and scarfs. And necklaces and earrings. Okay, and there might be something wrong with his cute kouhai, but come on, he isn't designed by some Italian guru. "Yamada, what the fuck is it?"

He ends up opening the door. Yamada's there, sitting on the edge of his bed with Tegoshi's sweatpants on, staring topless into nothing. It's bizarre because his hair looks perfectly messy, he has a hint of slightly worn off eyeliner over one of his eyes and is just sitting there with a pair of old baggy pants -from back when animal print was a thing- that have a huge hole a bit under his right knee, shirtless, just staring at the wall in front of him. It's like some kind of grunge photo-shoot. "The beauty of decadence" or some other of those shitty concepts photographers give them sometimes. Tegoshi never knows what to do with them so he usually tries to figure out if its closer to "slutty" or "cute" and gives the faces he knows cameras love.

Yamada's gaze slowly turns to look at him, and he suddenly feels a bit awkward, like he's interrupted something he wasn't supposed to. "You called?" he tries. Yamada shrugs.

"Nevermind." His voice sounds soft and even, but really really tired.

"Nevermind what? What did you want?" It feels so weird to be the one being careful but for some reason seeing Yamada like that wakes up something inside him that just wants to protect the kid at all cost.

The younger boy runs a hand through his own hair and sighs. "It's nothing," he says, and Tegoshi notices how his previous formality is back. "I'm sorry I said all those things earlier, it won't happen again."

Tegoshi laughs. "What? All that about me being a narcissistic jerk?" Yamada doesn't react, he just stares back at him blankly. "Look, it's fine, I actually do love myself and I don't see how that's a bad thing," he adds, seeing his new roommate smile softly. "Besides, I did forget you out there in the rain, so I guess I deserved that."

"Do you ever take stuff to heart?"

"What for?"

Yamada shrugs and rubs his temple, like he's been asked something so obvious he just doesn't have an answer for it, but at least he's smiling.

\-------------

A month goes by way faster than Tegoshi expected. They get in a couple of fights along the way, but at least he doesn't forget about Yamada's existence again, and somehow his kouhai seems a lot more relaxed, like he's made himself at home. Tegoshi's clothes don't fit him perfectly because his shoulders are way too broad and his thighs strong and thick, which makes the blond start thinking about going to the gym more often. But in the meantime he starts buying him clothes, and then also accessories and shoes, because Tegoshi's aren't his style and apparently there isn't enough black for the two of them in his closet. His walk-in closet. He sometimes wonders if they'd need a separate apartment just for the clothes were this to last long. But it doesn't. The month's up soon and he realizes he'll be missing the homemade meals, the "When are you getting home?" texts and overall Yamada's mostly silent presence around the house.

Which is weird.

Why is he the one feeling feelings for someone?

Why isn't Yamada _begging_ him to let him stay even after the time's up?

\-------------

"You want me to WHAT?"

"Come on, Shige, it's not that much to ask..."

They'll be having this stupid _The bet's over!_ kind of drinking gathering, and Tegoshi just doesn't think it should be over yet.

"Have you lost your mind?" Shige's voice sounds halfway between enraged and purely astonished. "This bet was stupid from the beginning, but it didn't involve..."

"It did imply me getting him to fall for me! Right?"

"WHAT? NO!" His friend sighs and looks away from him, like he's thinking. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me! Just give me another month!"

Then Shige's eyes meet his and he knows he's busted. Damn it. This is why he didn't want to talk to Koyama about this shit, but apparently he's transparent to Shige as well. That's just great. "Tegoshi, have _you_ fallen for him?"

"Have I- What? No!" Okay, he isn't going to win an Academy Award for this one.

Shige scoffs, and for once in his life it's Tegoshi who'd like to punch him in the face and not the other way around.

\--------------

He's taken way too many shots. He's taken them really fast, one after the other, hardly even feeling the effects at first, but it's coming down on him now and he's the drunkest he's been in a while. He doesn't know what to do. He really wants Yamada to stay with him, but he's pretty sure Shige won't help him, and he's also pretty sure the guy won't just ask him to stay because of how much he's loved living with him. Honestly, he seems to have no interest in Tegoshi whatsoever. Which makes him unbelievably hot.

"So, it's over," Yamada's voice says, way too close, and it surprises him because he hasn't even seen the kid approaching him in the first place. "What should I do with the clothes I've been using?"

Tegoshi shrugs. They won't fit him, so he doesn't really care. "You can take them if you want," he hears himself say.

Yamada sighs softly. "So should I just pack all my stuff?" Is it just him or does Hey! Say! RED sound a bit sad about the whole thing? "It's not a lot anyway, I guess..."

"Don't be in a hurry," he blurts out, "you can stay as long as you want."

"I can?"

He sees Shige smiling across the room. He's way too drunk to see it clearly but he knows his features way too well after all these years, and he can tell his friend isn't laughing mockingly anymore, he has that soft smile that he only wears when he's truly trying to help him out. "You can do whatever you want," he nods.

He's losing his balance. He's tired and has been drinking much more than he can take, so his body's starting to give in. But he feels strong arms around him, grabbing him tightly, and he wonders if this is how it feels when you're taken care of by someone you actually care about. For some reason his chest feels warm and his eyelashes flutter open, eyes looking for Yamada's face, even though the romanticism of the moment is a bit broken by the fact that he really needs to be sick.

\-------------

When he wakes up he's at home, in his bed. His head hurts, his throat is incredibly dry and his balance isn't completely back, but the first thing that comes to mind is that he really needs to find Yamada. He looks around, trying to get up, but all he achieves is an even worse headache and the feeling that the entire room is spinning. He decides the search can wait.

There's water on the bedside table. His throat feels hoarse so he drinks a good amount, but when he feels it reach his stomach it makes him sick. How can water be so disgusting? It doesn't even have taste... He tries getting up a second time, but that still doesn't work out very well. Sighing, he lets himself fall back into bed.

He wakes up again a while later, and Yamada's walking around the room, which is now full of boxes. Apparently he's starting to pack up.

"Hey," he says softly, getting the younger's attention immediately.

"Oh, hey."

"Packing?"

Yamada's cheeks redden, and he shakes his head. "Un-packing, actually," he explains.

It takes hungover-Tegoshi a minute. "What?"

The boy shrugs, but he can tell he's actually insecure under all those layers of indifference. "You said I could do whatever I wanted, so I went to my apartment and brought back my things."

He's starting to remember the previous night, arms stronger than he expected carrying him to a cab, gentle fingers caressing his cheekbones, plump lips that tasted a lot like tequila, lime and salt. When their eyes meet again, he's the one blushing. "Okay, sure," he mutters. Yamada smiles brightly, and he looks so cute Tegoshi wants to kiss him. "Get over here," he grunts. He can't get up without puking anyway.

"Yeah, let me just finish-"

"I said get over here." Yamada's eyes light up with exasperation but he approaches the bed, and when he's close enough Tegoshi stretches his arm to grab Yamada's shirt by the edge and pull him into a hug.

Yamada's body is strong and muscular, but it's also warm and small, and it relaxes against him, getting comfortable, making Tegoshi want to press himself against it until they merge into one single person. Instead they move a bit, adjusting to one another until they find the right position, in a way that their bodies seem to be made to come together. He can feel Yamada's steady breath on his neck, and he wants to kiss him and say stupid things he's never even thought of saying before, but for some reason he can't. For the first time in his life, he's in bed with someone that hasn't made it absolutely clear they'd die for him. He hasn't been showered with affection and attention, hasn't been praised for every little thing or told how pretty he is a dozen times a day. And he kind of likes the change, but it also makes it harder to tell what he should do next.

"So..." Yamada's voice sounds mocking, but there's a hint of tenderness that makes Tegoshi weak. "I'm over here now."

Smiling, he breaks the hug just enough to bring their mouths together, and they finally share a kiss Tegoshi will be able to remember without getting a headache.

He doesn't check it until a couple of hours of cuddling go by, but there's a text from Shige in his phone's inbox.

_You two prideful alcoholic fashion victims were just meant to be, weren't you? You even ask the same person for advice..._

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo this was going to be so soft but it turned out kind of awkward and drunk...  
> I like it but I really feel like getting a revenge with this ship and making something even cheesier xd  
> Still this is one of the weirdest ships I've ever written but I hope someone likes it lmao  
> Senpai fics for the win


End file.
